Erlösung
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [Kai & Rei] Y allí estaba Kai Hiwatari, con un dolor que estrujaba su corazón, sus pupilas contraídas, su comprensión de las cosas resumida entre la vida y la muerte, teniendo un pie en la existencia y otro en la noumenalidad... [Yaoi, Angst, Suicide]


**Erlösung - Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes**: _Kai & Rei _

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, Angst, Suicide  
_

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben _

* * *

Cada uno de los pasos que estaba dando fue previamente calculado. La ejecución de su plan no requería de mucho raciocinio, aunque llevarlo a cabo tendría su cuota de espera. 

Esa noche casi no durmió, contando las horas y los minutos para llevar a término la idea que tenía. El tiempo que dejó pasar cumplía el propósito de verificar si desistiría o no de su proyecto, pero él no era de ese tipo de persona. Sus decisiones eran irrevocables.

La última estrella se desvaneció del cielo cada vez más claro, pasando del azul marino a un azul más suave, llenándose de tonos intermediarios entre el rojizo y el amarillo; observaba esto tendido en su solitario lecho, en medio a un revoltijo de sábanas que había hecho durante la inquieta noche que pasó.

Su imaginación efervescía en secuencias de imágenes, deleitándose en el tétrico orden que le daba, dando tiempo para que cada escena le produjera sensaciones extrañas por el cuerpo, como una especie de hormigueamiento que relajaba sus tensos músculos, absorviendo toda su capacidad mental hacia el acto más grandioso que ya hubiera concebido. Sumergirse en esas sombrías meditaciones estremecían su corazón, pero la obsesión de traerlos a su cabeza lo tornaba un adicto, arrodillándose ante la proporción de su idea, entregando su alma a cambio del gozo funesto que invadía su cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, aún se preocupaba por muchas cosas que perdieron el sentido en los días subsecuentes; reflexionaba por qué aún le preocupaba el dinero, los bienes materiales, los lujos sin sentido. Se levantó del lecho.

Preocupaciones materiales eran fácilmente socavables por su proyecto, que no permitía que insignificancias se interpusieran en su camino. Para comprobar esto, se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde reposaba un carísimo jarrón de fina porcelana; con un dedo fue empujándolo, centímetro a centímetro, hasta hacerlo caer. Pudo contemplar la caída del jarrón casi en cámara lenta, hasta dar con el suelo y hacerse añicos, desperdigando los fragmentos en todas las direcciones.

El bicolor tomó uno de los pedazos del jarrón, y se vio débilmente reflejado en el trozo; Kai resumía su vida no en el costoso jarrón ni tampoco en el conjunto de fragmentos, pero tan sólo en un fragmento, pequeño, resplandeciente, aunque de bordes irregulares y aristas filosas; accidentalmente se pinchó un dedo con el trozo, y una gota rubiácea apareció sobre la blanca piel. No le importó el jarrón que rompió ni tampoco que la sangre fluyera de la herida, por lo cual dejó que goteara sobre los fragmentos de porcelana, bordeándolos de rojo.

Momentos después entró el mayordomo en su habitación, acompañado de una bandeja repleta con lo que sería su desayuno. Observó a Kai de pie al lado de los fragmentos, manchado de sangre, se acercó a preguntarle qué había sucedido; el ruso lo miró como si repentinamente no lo conociera, todo lo que él dijo simplesmente no escuchó. Su atento empleado observó que tenía los ojos algo vidriosos, pero Kai adució que apenas durmió mal y que podría retirarse.

Sin embargo, había quien lo amaba, y ni pensar en eso le hacía desistir de su idea, tan magnética, tan apasionante… hacía ya varias semanas que Rei no lo escuchaba más, esquivaba su atención hasta las últimas circunstancias, no le permitía expresar sus opiniones, no lo comprendía más… soltó un suspiro resignado y salió de su habitación.

Ese día, Rei ni siquiera estaba con él, había viajado lejos y creía que iba a encontrar a Kai allí, esperándolo, con los brazos abiertos ante su indiferencia, aguardando los besos de aquellos labios que nunca más llegaban. Pero el bicolor no quería pensar en esto, representaba un peligro a su meta, quizá lo hiciera desistir, necesitaba ser más fuerte.

Se acomodó en un sillón, hundiéndose en sus sombrías meditaciones. Quizá debiera dejar un aviso sobre las razones por las cuales haría aquello, pero prontamente desistió, le gustaba pensar que, quienquiera que lo hallara en aquel estado, se martillara la cabeza una y mil veces sobre la motivación que provocó aquello, llevándose consigo hasta la tumba la interrogante, haciendo sufrir a quienes nunca se importaron con su sufrimiento.

Las conjeturas que hicieran cuando lo encontraran fascinaba a Kai, supondrían tantas cosas y todo sería tan equivocado… y él, solamente él, se llevaría la razón consigo, como un orgulloso protector de las palabras no expresadas, de las razones no comprendidas, de los dolores contenidos.

La desgracia lo fortalecía, el desespero lo animaba, el desconocido aclaraba su mente. Y se preguntaba, .¿qué pasaría después?. deseando conocer la respuesta con los bríos de quien viaja a un destino del cual no hay marcha atrás. Su pasaporte era la concentración de sus penas, condensados en la esencia de las soluciones fatales, el cual se ministraba pacientemente, gota a gota, exacerbándole los sentidos, como quien desea sentir el fragmento de universo que lo rodeaba con más ansiedad, antes de irse.

Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a andar en círculos; no debía pensar en lo que dejaba atrás, ni el dinero, ni el éxito, mucho menos en el amor, eran cosas sin valor cerca de su objetivo transcendental. También lo haría como una forma de apagar sus errores, de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, de eliminar sus defectos… como si hubiera en ello un retorno.

El teléfono sobre la mesita no tocaba, mudo testigo de las divagaciones de Kai, quien lamentaba este hecho, pues Rei ni siquiera para dignarse llamarlo. Por un momento se sintió como un condenado a muerte, cosa que efectivamente era, pero de aquellos condenados criminales, quienes detestaban la idea de dejar la vida que poseían, y a los cuales se les concedía un último pedido… .¿Debía también él concederse un último pedido?. Aún cuando estaba enamorado de la vida ya había cometido todas las locuras que hubiera deseado, y ahora nada parecía que lo satisfaría. Decidió que no haría nada, apenas aguardaría hasta que sus piernas lo llevaran a su destino.

Y sin despedidas, últimos pedidos y locuras, contemplarían su cuerpo y dirían "_Ha muerto por problemas que talvez haya tenido_"… .¡Estúpidas personas!. Eso era algo que aterraba a Kai: quienes lo rodeaban les gustaban resumirse así, de un modo tan simplista, tan desprovisto de preocupaciones, el inmenso y obscuro pozo donde estaba sumergido, dentro del cual arañaba las paredes y gritaba por auxilio, sin que nadie lo viera, en ocasiones cubriendo la misma boca del pozo, para acallar sus alaridos, y más tarde lo hallaran y dijeran "_Oh! Ha muerto ahogado…"_, con la fingida expresión de que podían haberle salvado, pero que en el fondo no habían querido oírlo.

Si no lo querían ver cuando estaba vivo, entonces tomó la decisión de desaparecer, alejarse, no ser el blanco de las conjeturas que no le ayudaron nada cuando vivía y mucho menos serviría de algo estando muerto. Para eso, escogió una alejada colina, de pedregosas pendientes y retorcidos árboles, era allí donde deseaba que todo terminara.

Tomó del suelo un paquete envuelto en papel, y colocándolo bajo el brazo salió de la casa, sin avisar a nadie. Fue caminando por un sendero despoblado, extrañamente reanimado por la solución final de sus problemas que no parecían tener salida, pareciéndole increíble la perspectiva desde la cual los observaba, ninguno valía la pena el sacrificio pero ahora ya era tarde… sintió una repentina opresión en el pecho.

Quizá debiera desistir de todo aquello, intentar superar sus problemas, tomar decisiones más acertadas, reconocer sus errores, .¡pero él no quería más eso!. Deseaba no recordar su pasado, olvidar todo, dormirse… para siempre. El futuro tan largamente acariciado por la mayoría de los mortales se le presentaba a él tan transparente, diáfano, próximo… .¡tantas personas desperdiciando sus días, como si nunca hubieran de finalizarse!. Pero él había hecho lo contrario, desde algún tiempo atrás vivía sus días con intensidad, y la máxima que regía su existencia era "Vive cada día como si fuera el último, porque uno de ellos efectivamente lo será". Estaba tan cerca de su último día, su instinto irracional de supervivencia literalmente se arrojaba a sus pies para convencerlo que desistiera, pero su firme decisión imperaba sobre cualquier cosa, empujándolo como una fuerza invisible… sus párpados se estremecieron ligeramente y dos grandes lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Estaba frente al árbol que había escogido.

Al pie de ese árbol, aún podía desistir, volver a casa, pero de un tirón rasgó el papel del paquete, revelando una áspera y fuerte cuerda, el cual tomó en manos y con la maestría de quien había practicado incontables veces, hizo un nudo corredizo al extremo de la cuerda. Sus manos temblaban, un sudor pegajoso se escurría por su espalda, y con un movimiento nervioso arrojó el otro extremo hacia arriba, haciéndolo pasar por una rama bastante alta, improvisó otro nudo que hizo correr hasta el extremo, afirmándolo en el gajo. La frieza con que calculaba la altura era apenas superada por el temor que lo invadía, su raciocinio le exhortaba a que no hiciera eso, pero él no escuchaba más las voces de su consciencia, tenía que concentrarse más en sus penas y su desespero… .¡pensar sólo en eso, no desviar hacia más nada!. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y un contenido sollozo sacudió su pecho. Era ciertamente el acto más egoísta que existiera, pues era necesario concentrarse supremamente en sí mismo, en todo lo que dolía, hundiéndose en sus errores, revolcándose en todos sus sentimientos negativos, entregándose a pensamientos malsanos, para finalmente cercenarlos por su propia mano… sentía la boca seca cuando se agarró de la primera rama y comenzó a trepar.

Finalmente había llegado, luego de un tiempo que le pareció infinito, a la rama que había visualizado, y recogió la cuerda. Se estremecía violentamente cuando se la puso alrededor del cuello, se pasó rudamente el dorso de la mano por sus ojos, secándose las lágrimas que insistía en soltar, él no deseaba llorar en esos momentos… tantos días había planeado hacer eso, se había deleitado incluso en verse así, pero había llegado el momento que debía concretizarlo, y un invencible miedo se apoderaba de él. Era como si escuchara una legión de voces diciéndole que no se arrojara, y apenas una, más fuerte y distinta, con el tono melodioso de un amante, sugiriéndole que consumara todo. El desconocido al cual se enfrentaba lo hipnotizaba y lo aterraba a la vez, contempló la altura en que se encontraba. El viento silbaba levemente entre las hojas de los árboles, sus entorpecidos dedos se aferraban con fuerza a las ramas, resistiéndose a soltarlas, mientras su mente trabajaba en ritmo multiplicado, resistiéndose a la visión de que todo acabaría en pocos minutos; y allí estaba Kai Hiwatari, con un dolor que estrujaba su corazón, sus pupilas contraídas, su comprensión de las cosas resumida entre la vida y la muerte, teniendo un pie en la existencia y otro en la noumenalidad, en el obnoxio destino al cual se sentía irreversiblemente arrastrado… respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de obligarse a despejar su mente de sus atribulaciones.

Se arrojó al vacío.

La caída libre duró fracciones de segundo, y por efecto de que la cuerda se había enrollado por otras ramas quedó más corta, y en vez de tener una muerte casi instantánea, el bicolor quedó colgado a medio camino, vivo, confuso, desesperado… la sensación de tener el cuello apretado era más aterradora de lo que había pensado, instintivamente levantó las manos, como tratando de alcanzar alguna rama y aferrarse a ella, pero faltaban algunos centímetros para conseguir alcanzar la más cercana de todas. Se debatía ahora por sobrevivir, pero todas sus sacudidas apenas servían para ceñir más el nudo de la cuerda, abría la boca en un intento desesperado de aspirar aire, sentía sus pulmones ardiendo como fuego, parecía que iban a estallar, y la sangre corría más escasamente golpeándolo en las sienes, reclamando el oxígeno vital que no entraba más… su cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos convulsivos, sus extremidades hormigueaban intensamente, y no lograba detener las lágrimas que emitía por efecto del esfuerzo desmedido que su garganta hacía inútilmente en la búsqueda de aire, sentía dolores terribles por todo el cuerpo, cerraba con fuerza los puños, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas, estremeciéndose a medida que los incontables segundos se convertían en eternizados minutos, cuando de pronto sintió una especie de paz repentina. Su cuerpo se había quedado insensible, y no sentía más la necesidad de respirar, sus movimientos habían cesado y no escuchaba su sangre, como si se hubiera detenido, y apenas tuvo fuerzas para contemplar el hermoso paisaje que tenía delante a sus ojos. El cielo estaba azul, despejado, las verdes montañas ladeadas por árboles y el apacible viento se petrificaron en sus vidriosas orbes, llevándose consigo así la última imagen antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad y el silencio, en el letargo del olvido que no tenía más retorno. Dejó caer la cabeza a un costado.

Estaba muerto.

Poco después una silueta se destacó en el horizonte, por la inconfundible trenza se reconocía a Rei, quien luego de preguntar en casa de Kai, había tomado el mismo rumbo que el mayordomo le había dicho que Kai siguió. Llevaba un pequeño paquete en sus manos, iba caminando a un ritmo algo apresurado, como si en su interior sintiera que algo terrible sucedió, y no se equivocó al ver en la distancia a alguien colgado en un árbol.

Corrió en dirección del árbol, tropezando varias veces, y quedó boquiabierto al ver que se trataba de Kai. Ciertamente no estaba preparado para ver tal escena, temblaba incontrolablemente ante la visión del cuerpo exánime que allí pendía, apretando con fuerza los labios mientras lloraba silenciosamente, la impotencia le impedía expresar cualquier sentimiento, pero al cabo de algunos segundos se acercó a las piernas de Kai, cayendo de rodillas al contemplar su ausente expresión, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos en una desconsolada demostración de todo el odio, la rabia y la pena que sentía de sí mismo, en sollozos que oprimían su pecho, inmovilizándolo y provocándole dolores.

Procedió a bajar a Kai, el cual pesadamente se recostó en el suelo, sus facciones relajadas tan sólo parecían que dormía profundamente… el chino tomó desesperadamente de los hombros a Kai, sacudiéndolos como si fuera hallar una forma de despertarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza, y en la transfiguración del dolor que la realidad le presentaba besó una y otra vez sus labios, robándole el último resquicio de aliento que hubiera sobrado, sacándole la tibieza antes que el frio inercial se lo llevara. Permaneció mucho tiempo al lado de aquel cuerpo, humedeciendo con sus lágrimas las tersas facciones del ruso, los cuales resbalaban sin que los percibiera. El ojidorado abrió el paquete que había traído, y de él retiró una bufanda color azul claro, y se lo puso delicadamente alrededor del cuello de Kai, deseando profundamente que no hubiera tomado una resolución de aquellas proporciones.

.¿Y por qué una bufanda?. Era un regalo de Rei… pues aquel día era el cumpleaños de Kai…

(FIN)


End file.
